Many methods and systems have been developed over the years to prevent or detect Internet fraud. Today, to gain consumer confidence and prevent revenue loss, a website operator or merchant desires an accurate and trustworthy way of detecting possible Internet fraud. Merely asking for the user name, address, phone number, and e-mail address will not suffice to detect and determine a probable fraudulent transaction because such information can be altered, manipulated, fraudulently obtained, or simply false.
Furthermore, a fraudulent user may conduct transactions with numerous websites or online businesses. One website merely relying on information gathered during previous transactions with that particular website may limit the scope of fraud prevention potential.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system that overcomes the problems associated with a typical verification and fraud prevention system for Internet transactions by identifying each user and/or user device and sharing that information. Then, when a user seeks a second fraudulent transaction, whether the transaction is with the same or different website, the website operator may detect the fraud and take appropriate action.